


Letters

by KathyG



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: California, Gen, Letters, No Slash, One Shot, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to the first-season episode, "The Best Man," and the pre-Zorro stories, "Lovers of Horses" and "Feliz Navidad."  Don Rafael de la Vega and Felipe exchange letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to "The Best Man," which aired during the first season. In that episode, Don Diego's cousin, Rafael, comes to visit with his fiancee, Margarita. Since I had Rafael making friends with Felipe in my stories, "Lover of Horses" and "Feliz Navidad," I had to come up with an explanation for why he all but ignored the boy in that episode. I think the letters below exchanged between them will explain what I think could have happened.

Dear Don Rafael:  
  


How is Doña Margarita? Is she all right now? I'm sorry you had to leave us so suddenly. The _alcalde_ is an evil man. 

Don Diego and I went fishing this morning and caught a string of catfish. Don Alejandro's told Maria to cook it tomorrow. Señorita Escalante came to the _hacienda_ this afternoon. She brought the _patróns_ a dinner they'd ordered and stayed for a couple of hours. 

I'm so glad you asked Don Diego to be your best man. He's so excited. Have you set the wedding date yet? 

_Señor,_ why didn't you play with me while you were here? I was looking forward to riding and fishing with you, as we always do when you come. Please come again soon, and we'll do some fun things together.  
  


Sincerely, 

Felipe  
  


**______________________________________**  
  


Dear Felipe:  
  


I'm so sorry I didn't pay much attention to you during our visit. My mind was completely on other things, such as introducing my fiancee to my uncle and nephew, and showing her around. Then when she announced that she wasn't going to marry me because she loved Zorro, I was devastated. Rest assured I would have come around to you if the _alcalde_ hadn't cut our visit so short. 

Margarita is all right, now. Zorro helped us solve our rift. We've been getting to know one another better, and she sees me in a better light than she did before we came. No, we haven't set the date yet, but we'll let you know when we do. 

Yes, I'll come back to see you all. And I promise I'll spend some time with you when I do. In the meantime, will you do me a favor, _amigo_? I meant to collect some soil samples while I was there--my cousin Diego's talk about soil composition has gotten me wondering if the soil in Los Angeles is different from the soil in Santa Barbara. Please collect some for me and save it for my next visit. 

Tell Diego I'll look forward to his participation in my wedding. I hope you will come, too.  
  


Sincerely, 

Don Rafael  
  


**______________________________________**  
  


Dear Don Rafael:  
  


_Mil gracias_ for the invitation! Don Diego has told me I may come with Don Alejandro (Don Diego's coming a month ahead of time). I've collected some soil samples; Don Diego's saving it for you. 

When you come again, I'll make you a fishing pole. Perhaps we'll have a fish dinner while you're here.  
  


Sincerely, 

Felipe


End file.
